Lieutenant George
Lieutenant George (Played by Hugh Laurie), his having gone down in the world from his last appearance as Prince Regent, remains the same Cambridge graduating upper-class twit. Now his position is below Blackadder's he offers a strong loyalty to his Captain, even if it isn't always appreciated. Personality Despite his upbringing, this George is less snobby than he was as the Prince. He gets on well with Baldrick and admires and respects Blackadder, referring him to Darling as "A Bally Hero". He is simple and slow but always has the best intentions at heart. Forever optimistic and excitable about the war, he does not share Blackadder's enthusiasm to get out of the trenches, "You mean the time has finally arived to give Harry Hun a good British style thrashing". '' He is revealed to be an excellent artist, something that Blackadder takes complete advantage of. Even with his limited intelligence not reaching the standard of Blackadder and Darling, he actually appears to be the third most intellegent of the main cast. Demonstrating annoyance and awareness, even if he misses the mark occationally e.g. getting drunk when he's meant to be getting Blackadder out of jail. Life Before the War Having grown up in a privileged background, George has connections with the higher ranking officers, such as General Melchett, who is an old family friend. Melchett even offers George a chance in the last episode of the series to get out of the battle, which he turns down, much to Blackadder's dismay. In the episode "Private Plane" Melchett refers back to a rabbit named Flossy that George had as a boy. The rabbit was shot, run over and had a dog set on him. It is one of the rare moments that George is seen to look faintly irritated (Another being when Blackadder is claiming his art as his own). thumb|300px|left|FlossyEnthusiastic about planes, with a sticker book, George's hero is Captain Flasheart, much to Blackadder's dismay and outrage. He went to Trinity College, Camebridge, where he was part of a Law Club, he was noted to be the worst in the group. Early War Life George tells Blackadder that he joined right at the beginning of the war along with nine of his friends from the "Trinity Tiddlers". He also admits to being the only one still alive in the final episode. It is suggested that he was still at University when the war started, placing him as being born in the 1890s. Blackadder Goes Forth Right from the start George's character is set, marching into his and Blackadder's Trench dugout with the words: ''Geroge: "Tally ho pip-pip and Bernard's your uncle" Blackadder: "In English we say good morning" His character is more similar to Hugh Laurie's Berty Wooster from "Jeeves and Wooster" rather than the stuck up and spoiled Prince Regent. He demonstrates loyalty and affection for Baldrick and Blackadder, barely noticing a difference in class. Unlike the other characters in the trench he shows great enthusiasm about the war, getting excitable about heading "Up and over to glory". He either does not notice or choses to ignore Blackadder's pessimistic nature. Though he does describe the true meaning of "The twenty-minueters" as a “Hairy blighter sir, this is a bit of a turn out for the plus fours", showing that he has some concern for his life. In the last episode, before the final push, despite his consistant enthusiasm he admits "I'm scared sir", highlighting because of George's nature the seriousness of the final scene of Blackadder. In many ways it acts as a catalyst for the audiance's reation. When annoyed or distressed, the slight action of George rolling his tongue against the inside of his cheek can be noted. George's Intellegence Not standing in great esteem despite having been to Cambridge, Geroge is simple and slow. He behaves very much like a child through the majority of the series, being whole heartedly good natured and happy to live his innocent and simple life. Displaying this aspect of his personality to the full extent when acting as attorney for Blackadder in "Corporal Punishment", denouncing any chance of Blackadder being able to win the case. This being said he is probably the third most intelligent main character in the series (after Darling and Blackadder). Showing more awareness and thought than Baldrick and Melchett, even if only by a little. He remembers before Baldrick in "Corporal Punishment" that they were meant to be helping Blackadder before he's shot by a firing-squad, and displays strong guilt for not having done so. His annoyance and anxiety can often be subtly spotted when he rolls his tongue against the inside of his mouth as he does when discussing Flossy with Melchett and upon discovering that the average life expectancy of the twenty-minuters is twenty minutes.